Cúbica Odisea
by rochikaxxe
Summary: La historia de un mundo que salvar, y villanos que derrotar. Todo comienza con Alias un humano que acaba con la paz y desata una guerra continua entre humanos y criaturas. ¿Conseguirá Estéban salvar el Núcleo de la Vida de las malvadas criaturas...?
1. Capítulos del 1-4

Cúbica Odisea

Capítulo 1

La creación de un mundo

Es verdad, sí, el espacio es oscuro, vacío y sin nada. Un lugar en el que reina el silencio, la oscuridad y la soledad. Pero a veces, en ese sitio al que llamamos Universo ocurren cosas espectaculares. Por ejemplo a veces se crea vida, como en este caso.

Todo comienza con la destrucción, y después la destrucción llega la belleza.

Ríos de lava, volcanes, gases tóxicos… Así empezó este pequeño gran planeta. Tras milenios de caos, llegó la oportunidad de este mundo: la vida.

Siempre se empieza con un pequeño ser, en este caso, el _Crymelios_ , la primera célula viva. Éste se empezó a multiplicar, creando El Núcleo de la Vida, formado por millones de estos seres unicelulares, y del cual surgió todo lo que conocemos ahora.

Nadie sabe lo que ocurre dentro del Núcleo de la Vida, pero se dice que si llega a desaparecer, toda la vida existente moriría, como si éste se tratara del primer eslabón de una gran cadena.

Capítulo 2

El gran regalo de la vida

El núcleo empezó a formar seres vivos en su interior, dándoles formas y habilidades que los distinguirían de los demás. Creó animales, distintos a las otras criaturas, seres comunes. Y, al final, creó al ser humano.

El humano era diferente a los otros, podía razonar y pensar, pero tenía una meta que siempre intentaría conseguir: la felicidad.

Al principio de esta época, conocida como "Edad de la vida", todos los seres convivían y se ayudaban, como un gran pueblo. Todo era paz y armonía. Seres se casaban con humanos y humanos con seres, porque seres y humanos no tenían diferencias.

Pero un día, un humano, llamado _Alias_ , tozudo y cruel, fue mas allá de lo imaginable para conseguir su felicidad.

Capítulo 3

El error que marcó la historia

Alias estaba empeñado en tener un imperio, y ser él el Emperador supremo de aquel. Su codicia crecía más cada día, y su deseo de poder le llevaría a hacer cosas espantosas. Llegó el día que se hizo una pregunta que marcaría la historia para siempre:

-¿Si yo quiero un imperio, por qué debo compartirlo? Sólo los humanos serían fieles a mí, no me puedo arriesgar a que las criaturas no estén de mi lado. No deben existir.

Desde entonces, estuvo persiguiendo esa meta, intentando convencer a la gente de sus creencias, pero nadie le apoyaba. Alias, enfurecido, se liberó de su ira matando a una criatura inocente.

Todas las criaturas huyeron de allí, pero se presentó el jefe de las criaturas. Era alto y de color negro.

-Tú, Alias, no mereces estar entre nosotros, por acabar con la vida de un inocente. Por eso, el Consejo de Especies ha decidido desterrarte.

Alias se negó a irse de sus tierras, así que, enfurecido, atacó sin piedad al jefe, que huyó gracias a su misterioso poder.

Capítulo 4

La Edad de la Guerra

Después de aquel intento de acabar con el jefe, los pocos que apoyaban a Alias decidieron seguir sus pasos y condenar a todas las criaturas por desterrar a uno de los suyos. Algunas criaturas respondieron a aquella violencia con más violencia, atacando a aquel pequeño ejército que apoyaba a Alias.

A la huida de los humanos por miedo a perder su vida, las criaturas declararon que ellos eran seres peligrosos, así que a las personas no les quedó mas remedio que acompañar a Alias, les gustara o no.

Con los años de guerra, los humanos crearon una sociedad, mientras que las criaturas vivían por su cuenta, salvo los Enderman. Éstos crearon su propio mundo, y se limitaban a huir de las personas, en vez de perder tiempo atacándolas.

Los humanos crearon poblados y cultivaban comida. Tenían granjas y herrerías; eran una sociedad muy avanzada.


	2. Capítulos del 5-8

Capítulo 5

El poder del Núcleo

En la Edad de la Guerra, muchas criaturas cayeron. El Núcleo, al ver lo que habían hecho las personas, decidió que las criaturas debían ser más, para estar en igualdad con los humanos. A éstas les otorgo el poder de la multiplicación, usando partes de sí mismo para crear zonas repartidas por el mundo que crearían más criaturas.

Además, dio a los Enderman un nuevo líder, que les ayudaría a progresar para igualar a las personas. Éste debería ser grande, fuerte, y temible: que los humanos no fueran capaces de destruir. Cuando se finalizó, el ser fue nombrado Dragón, y viviría con los Enderman en su mundo.

Cuando el Núcleo finalizó su deber, fue a descansar al rincón mas oculto del planeta, al que solo podía llegar el Dragón, en caso de emergencia.

Cuando el Dragón llegó al lugar al que había sido enviado, comenzó a reinar con sabiduría. ¿O quizás esto iba a cambiar?

Capítulo 6

La fragmentación del Imperio

Mientras el Núcleo creaba al Dragón, los humanos vivieron tranquilos. Pero cuando el Dragón nació, como si de un efecto mariposa se tratara, los humanos empezaron a pelear entre ellos.

-¡La ganadería no tiene sentido! ¡Los pobres animales sufren encerrados!- decían los agricultores

-¿Y crees que las plantas no sufren? ¡Tu trabajo sí que no tiene sentido!- exclamaban los ganaderos

La mera existencia del Dragón en el mundo hacía que las personas pelearan entre ellas. Esto causó que ese gran imperio fundado por Alias, que tan próspero era, fuera destrozado por la culpa y la ira.

Al final de esa gran lucha interior entre distintas clases del imperio, todas ellas se fueron a vivir en distintos lugares del mundo, formando así sus propios poblados. A veces eran atacados por criaturas, algunos sobrevivían y otras no. Sólo los más unidos resistían a los ataques.

Los herreros convivían con cualquier sociedad, proporcionando así defensas de las criaturas.

Capítulo 7

El reinado del Dragón

En el otro mundo, el Dragón fue aceptado como líder. Pero el Dragón podía pensar, era como un humano. Así que decidió que no iba a cumplir las órdenes del Núcleo.

Con su poder, modeló ese mundo a su gusto, hizo que del suelo surgieran grandes columnas negras, con cristales de la vida en lo alto, proporcionándole inmortalidad y regeneración instantánea. Lo nombró _El Fin_.

Ordenó que todos fueran agresivos con los humanos, que con solo una mirada ya bastaba para acabar con ellos. Envió a todos los Enderman a robar todo lo que pudieran para ampliar su reino.

Desde ese momento comenzó a planear su ataque al Núcleo, para ser el amo y señor de todo el planeta, sin saber qué provocaría su destrucción...

Capítulo 8

Edad del Conocimiento

Tras muchos años en guerra con los pobladores del Fin, _Lya_ una chica de unos 12 años, a la que le atraía la naturaleza, pensó que ya era hora de que alguien supiera algo más sobre aquel mundo tan desconocido, y peligroso por culpa de las guerras.

A la edad de 22, salió a explorar, llevando un pequeño cuaderno consigo para apuntar lo que veía.

Estuvo estudiando la vegetación del lugar hasta que, de pronto, avistó a lo lejos una criatura. Se escondió detrás del primer árbol que vio.

-Por poco me ve... ¿Seguirá ahí?- pensó Lya.

Y sí, la criatura estaba allí, merodeando por aquel lugar. A base de mirar unas cuantas veces, Lya empezó a saber las costumbres de aquel ser. Todo lo que sabía fue escrito en su cuaderno al momento.

-Por fin se ha marchado. Puf, es tarde. Debo volver al poblado si no quiero que esto me pase otra vez.- dijo Lya preocupada.

A su regreso, dijo a todo el mundo lo que había apuntado. Algunos afirmaban haber visto a alguna criatura hacer lo que ella les dijo, así que bastante gente empezó a seguir el ejemplo de Lya, teniendo así más datos sobre las criaturas. Había comenzado la Edad del Conocimiento.


	3. Capítulos del 9-12

Capítulo 9

El nacimiento de una futura leyenda

Después de Lya, ha habido muchos otros que ayudaron a los avances, o fueron grandes luchadores, pero Estéban lograría hazañas inimaginables.

Un día, el pueblo de este futuro héroe, él con solo 5 años, sufrió un ataque de criaturas. Durante aquel ataque, el chiquillo solo pensaba en encontrar a su familia en mitad de aquel pueblo en plena batalla.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Donde estáis!- gritaba el chico entre lágrimas

Un herrero lo vio en medio de aquel campo de batalla, así que le dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Corre, entra en mi casa!

-¡Pero, y mis padres! No sé donde están…-

El herrero, con el peso de no haber podido ayudarle a encontrar a sus seres queridos, lo llevó a su cabaña.

Después de aquel ataque, el niño corrió a buscar a sus padres, pero sólo encontró sus cuerpos en el suelo. Éste echó a llorar, comprendiendo lo que había pasado. De repente observó cómo un ser negro rió, por todo lo que había ocurrido, y se desvanecía.

Desde aquel momento, el niño no guardó rencor a las criaturas, pero juró acabar con aquel ser que había desatado aquello, y que casualmente, servía al Dragón.

Capítulo 10

La búsqueda de respuestas

Estéban fue creciendo y aprendiendo de Markus, aquel herrero que le acogió en su casa, tratándolo como a un hijo. Fue aprendiendo como trabajar metal, siendo así capaz de fabricar sus propias espadas.

Pero Estéban necesitaba algo más, necesitaba respuestas.

-Markus, me voy de viaje. Voy a encontrar al sabio del bosque lluvioso. Volveré cuando lo encuentre.- dijo Estéban decidido

A su ida, todo el pueblo le despidió, y cada persona le entregó algo que pudiera ayudarle en su viaje. Estéban había conseguido un mapa, después de horas buscándolo en la biblioteca. Según ese mapa, tenía que ir hacia el sur, donde encontraría la casa del sabio, encima de un árbol de bosque lluvioso.

-Vaya, está anocheciendo. Tendré que buscar un lugar seguro donde hacer mi refugio. Menos mal que pedí a los leñadores que me enseñaran a refinar madera.- dijo Estéban un poco estresado

Tras unas horas de tala, por fin tenía el refugio donde pasaría aquella noche.

-Para tener 15 años, soy bastante rápido construyendo... Bueno, iré descansando. Mañana por la mañana, proseguiré mi búsqueda del bosque lluvioso.

Capítulo 11

La muralla inexpugnable

Tras una fría noche, Estéban siguió su camino. Ya le faltaba poco para llegar a su destino. Estaba cansado, había atravesado desiertos, bosques y praderas, y sus provisiones empezaban a escasear.

De pronto, divisó a los lejos el bosque lluvioso.

-¡Por fin! Temía que el bosque tan sólo fuera una leyenda, pero no, esta ahí, delante de mis narices.- dijo Estéban alegre

Al acercarse algo más, vio que el lugar estaba rodeado por una barrera de espinas. Era inexpugnable.

Tal fue su decepción que pensó en abandonar, esa barrera era igual de gruesa que un muro de castillo.

-Mejor volver, este sitio es inalcanzable. No, ¡qué digo! ¡No he venido hasta aquí para dejarlo, haré lo que sea para atravesar esa muralla!- dijo decidido

Estéban estuvo preparando unas hachas, ya que estas herramientas se gastarían igual de rápido que la nieve se derrite con el sol. Estuvo cortando día y noche, de sol a sol. Cada vez que se gastaba un hacha, fabricaba otra, así sucesivamente.

Cuando por fin veía el otro lado, usó las fuerzas que le quedaban para cortar lo que quedaba. Su cuerpo y ropa estaban llenos de arañazos.

Ya al otro lado, sólo fue capaz de dar dos pasos antes de caer desfallecido.

Capítulo 12

El sabio del bosque lluvioso

Al despertar, Estéban se vio en una casa, con pinta de choza de jefe tribal, con pieles de animales en las paredes. Cuando por fin se levantó, un anciano empezó a hablar:

-¡Bueno, al fin te despiertas! Te encontré tirado en el suelo, lleno de arañazos. Veo que conseguiste atravesar la barrera. ¡Mis respetos! Sólo una persona lo consiguió, y la tienes delante.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Estéban sorprendido

-Yo soy a quien creo que buscabas, el sabio del bosque lluvioso. Adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Estéban le explicó lo que le sucedió de niño y preguntó:

-¿Qué era aquel ser negro y por qué desató aquello?

-Ese ser, tal como lo describes, era un Enderman. Seguramente seguía órdenes del Dragón.- comentó el sabio

-¿Y qué es exactamente el Dragón?- preguntó ansioso Estéban

El anciano le contó toda la leyenda del Dragón y del Fin. Estéban supo ahora que el culpable de aquello era el Dragón, y que había que acabar con su reinado.

-Muchas gracias sabio. Ahora debo volver a mi pueblo y prepararme para el combate.- dijo Estéban agradecido

Estéban partió hacia el pueblo, dejando atrás el bosque, y dotado de provisiones que le entregó el sabio.


	4. Capítulos del 13-16

Capítulo 13

El escrito

Tras preguntar al Sabio, Estéban volvió a casa. A su regreso, todos le prepararon una calurosa bienvenida, pero Estéban todavía tenía una duda: debía saber como encontrar el vínculo que unía El Fin con el mundo normal.

Durante la celebración, que duro todo lo que quedaba de día, fue preguntando si alguien sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta. La mayoría sabía que necesitaba, ya que su poblado tenía raíces muy antiguas y conservaba un escrito sobre ese tema.

Al día siguiente, Estéban fue hasta la biblioteca con el arqueólogo del pueblo para investigar aquel escrito.

-Mira, aquí esta. En este libro recogí todo lo que ponía en unas escrituras que había talladas en la pared de una de las catacumbas que investigué en mis años de fama.- dijo el arqueólogo orgulloso

-Bueno leamos lo que pone. "El vínculo que une estos dos mundos, surgirá de la lava y mostrará el cielo de ese oscuro mundo. Sólo se descubrirá si ojos ardientes surcan el cielo, que será negro y nublado, por la oscuridad del malvado ser que el mundo intenta destruir."- leyó Estéban con atención

-Pero espera, también encontré un escrito que parecía una profecía.-dijo el arqueólogo

Capítulo 14

El vínculo al Reino del Magma

Así decía la profecía: "Cuando la oscuridad esté a punto de reinar en el mundo y éste se crea que es insalvable, un joven con el corazón mas puro que el cristal, hará que su luz acabe con las tinieblas."

Estéban se sorprendió con la profecía, pero se tenía que centrar en lo importante: debía saber cómo conseguir aquellos "ojos ardientes".

-Sobre estos ojos… Seguro que el alquimista sabe algo. Deberías preguntarle.- dijo el historiador

Estéban fue a preguntar al alquimista, que vendía todo tipo de brebajes.

-¿Así que ojos ardientes? Creo que se necesitan dos ingredientes para conseguirlos. Una de ellas en el _Reino del Magma_ , algunos lo llaman _Infierno._ \- dijo el alquimista

-¿Y cómo llego allí?- preguntó ansioso Estéban

-Necesitarás fabricar un vínculo con ese mundo. Si no recuerdo mal, para conseguir el material principal, necesitas mezclar las esencias principales de estos dos mundos: agua y magma.- comentó el alquimista

-¿Y después?- preguntó Estéban

-Deberás crear una estructura específica con el material y prenderla fuego.-dijo el alquimista

-Vale, hoy comenzaré a preparar la fabricación del material.- dijo Estéban decidido

Capítulo 15

La preparación de la estructura

Estéban salió del poblado con su pico, directo hacia la cueva más cercana. Llevaba también su espada ya que en aquella gruta las criaturas nocturnas que no soportaban el sol se resguardaban allí hasta la noche.

Cruzó ríos de magma y luchó contra criaturas durante unos cuantos días, regresando sólo para comer y dormir. No encontró el material que buscaba. Pero cuando lo encontraba, tardaba horas en sacar trozos. Así que se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una piscina de magma al lado del poblado para ahorrar tiempo. Así consiguió los 10 trozos que le hacían falta.

Cuando ya tenía la estructura hecha, fue hasta su casa para descansar toda la noche hasta el día siguiente.

Al amanecer, fue a contar a Markus todo lo que había descubierto, la profecía y que iba a ir hasta aquel lugar.

-Lo comprendo Estéban. Eres igualito que tus padres, aventurero y de buen corazón. Además, creo que la profecía se refería a ti, tú eres ese chico del que habla. ¡Ahora ve y consigue lo que haga falta!- dijo Markus apoyándole

Estéban preparó todo lo necesario en una mochila, y se equipó bien. Para el mediodía, Estéban ya estaba listo para partir.

Capítulo 16

La llegada al Infierno

Cuando Estéban miraba aquella estructura negra, le entraba miedo y curiosidad a la vez. Cuando estuvo preparado, cogió carrerilla y contó hacia atrás. Tres, dos, uno, cero. Se lanzó hacia el centro del extraño aro, desvaneciéndose en una luz blanca, que cegó durante un momento a todo el pueblo, que le observaba.

Al tocar esa pared, Estéban se empezó a marear y veía todo morado. No aguantaba más aquel mareo y se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, vislumbró una luz.

-¿Qué será aquello?- pensó aterrado Estéban

Era la lava de aquel sitio, que abundaba en todas partes. Alá donde dirigiera su mirada, Estéban sólo veía un mar de lava.

De repente, un extraño ser se acercó a él.

-Bienvenido seas criatura- dijo aquel ser

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntaba el chico atemorizado

-Yo soy un _Ghast_ , criatura dominante de este reino- dijo la criatura

-¿Y con este reino te refieres a…?-preguntó ansioso Estéban

-El _Hakium_ , también conocido como Reino del Magma


End file.
